


Until The Stars Go Dark

by Kashimalin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Satan Loves His Human, Short & Sweet, reader has female pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Theme:Sunflowers – “Adoration and dedication, of a suitor who loves their significant other without question and will love them until the stars go dark.”
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Until The Stars Go Dark

Satan loved you, and it was no secret to anyone.

When you first arrived in the Devildom and began showing a penchant for getting involved with everyone’s affairs, he knew it was only a matter of time before you approached him. His best-laid plans to fight against Lucifer’s regime only ended up with a half-hearted acceptance of his ways and nature, and Satan even found himself compromising with his brother on the _occasional_ matter – never all.

That was but the tip of his descent into loving you. 

The first kisses you had shared nearly broke him, allowing his newfound emotions to manifest and blossom. Flushed cheeks and a skipped heartbeat told him the truth, and part of him whispered _more._

And more he did get, eventually.

Satan was the first to be greeted upon returning, your eyes never straying from his as you ran towards him. His movements were automatic as he swept you into his arms, thinking it would only be a hug – but the kiss was a bonus, unexpected declaration of your relationship to all present. The uproar practically shook the walls of the House of Lamentation.

A love that spanned across worlds must be star-crossed, he surely thought.

Yet you spared nothing in your love for him. You loved him without restraint, never once questioning or going against his demands – unless they were unreasonable – and observed his emotions carefully to guide him out of potentially troublesome situations. He loved you for all this and more.

Your smile.

Your laughter.

Your unrestrained joy when he got you a gift for your birthday.

It was all these things that made him swear to love you until the stars themselves faded from the sky. Nobody else understood him quite like you did. And nobody, he liked to believe, understood you like he did.


End file.
